


In My Room

by shesthunderstorms (shesthunderstormsandlightning)



Category: Miles Kane/Alex Turner - Fandom
Genre: Alex Turner is impatient, M/M, and one shots, collection of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthunderstormsandlightning/pseuds/shesthunderstorms
Summary: This is honestly just a collection of one shots and smut that I want to get down.





	In My Room

Alex was brimming with excitement, knowing Miles is just mere twenty feet away. He takes a drink of his beer, watching his boyfriend chat animatedly with Matt. He’s wearing a low buttoned shirts and white jeans. He’s got to tear his eyes away before it’s too noticeable. Alex’s hands itch with the need to grab his ass and claim him again. It’s been four months since Alex had even seen Miles naked. Four fucking months. He took another long drink. When he takes another long drink, a girl slides into the stool beside him. He’s not actually interested in whatever the girl is prattling on about. He almost feels sorry. Alex glances over and sees that Miles is no longer near, he debates looking for him when his phone chirps to notify him of a new message.

He orders another a beer from the bartender, completely ignoring the poor girl. He pulls out his phone and is greeted with Miles’ names over two messages, a video and a text.

He opens the text “Al I’m ready to get out of here, I need you X”

But god the video... the video is a sight. Miles’ hand slowly palming his half hard cock in a dirty bathroom stall. For him. Alex almost drops his phone right then. He just stands up quickly and puts a twenty on the bar and walks off. *Where the fuck was Miles?* He knew he was hard, the way his cock rubbed against his jeans. Then he sees Miles, chatting to a woman with his arm against the wall above her head. Too close for Alex’s comfort. Miles still has a drink in his hand and sips it through the straw. He’s completely unaware that Alex is approaching. That’s until Alex takes the cool glass out of the male’s hand. Miles look in shock, the straw still in his mouth.  
“I’m ready to go. Now.” Alex says curtly, knowing he probably sounds like a brat but there has to be follow through. He looks down and sees that Miles is still half hard and almost smirks.  
“Al, I haven’t paid. You’ll have to wait.” Miles says with a smirk.  
“I paid enough for both of us...” Alex says, grabbing his hand and pulling the man towards the faraway exit.  
Alex is ignoring Miles’ weak protests and literally drags him out to the curb.  
“It’s been four months.” Alex reminds Miles as Miles extends his arm. Alex doesn’t let go of his hand. “I haven’t seen you in four months and that’s what I get? A fucking tease like that...” He isn’t truly upset, just craving the pleasure of Miles’ cock throbbing against his own.  
“I wasn’t trying to tease... I just. Alex, I missed you. Phone sex is never enough.” Miles says in a small, almost needy voice. He lets go of Alex’s hand and pulls him closer by the lapel of his jacket. Alex doesn’t reply, instead he pulls a cigarette and his lighter out. He wets his lips, watching Miles’ eyes follow his every move. Miles flattens his hand against Alex’s chest before he lets it slowly drop as the cab arrives. Alex huffs slightly by the small interruption. But it won’t be long.  
“Give the driver an extra $50 and your address, Kane.” He says, pocketing his cigarettes and lighter. Miles’ hands are practically trembling at this point while he searches for his wallet. Alex walks over and opens the door, trying not to get hard from the thought of what he’ll ask Miles to do in the back of this cab.  
“Yes, sir.” Miles says, obediently leaning into the cab and giving his address along with a show of his ass in dark jeans which Alex just can’t ignore. Miles straightens up and gives Alex a small smile. Alex nods and gives him a smile back. Miles slides in and Alex follows suit, one hand immediately finding the inner seam on the thigh of his jeans. Miles' hand reaches over to Alex's knee out of reflex. Alex watches his long slender fingers slide across the fabric.  
"Unzip your trousers." Alex whispers into Miles' ear which makes the man's hand stop.  
"Now?" He mumbles, looking at the dark haired man.  
"Now, Kane. Do it for me." Alex says, his voice heavy as he presses a firm kiss to Miles' neck. That very public gesture makes Miles' hands go into hyperdrive, fumbling with the button of his jeans and unzipping. He was already hard from one kiss and a light tease. Alex smirked as Miles met his gaze. "Continue what you were doing in that video, baby."  
"I know we've never risked this." Alex says quietly as Miles' hand wraps around his cock in the back of the small cab. He can tell Miles is only half-listening the way his boy is just staring at the apparent erection that Alex has. Alex covers Miles' moving hand with his own. "We've wasted five minutes... You still have ten minutes left to get yourself to the brink before I take you on your couch." Miles whimpers, the sound making Alex almost falter. Miles' eyes roll back when Alex guides his hand to go faster. But instead of resuming, Alex makes Miles' hand stop pumping. Miles groans in response, looking down at himself in his hand. Alex pulls on Miles wrist gently and Miles lets go of his hard cock. Alex licks his own hand when Miles finally looks at him which makes him whimper again. Alex leans down slightly and spits directly onto Miles' cock once before wrapping his wet hand around him. Miles fully moans, biting onto his left hand and looking out the window.  
“You think you can just tease me?” Alex murmurs, turning Miles’ face toward his. Miles’ mouth is agape and Alex just to shove his own cock between his lips. He unintentionally tightens his grip and Miles grunts softly, glancing down. “Fuck, Mi. Remember last time?” The man nods slightly. “Tell me about it.”  
“Well... I met you after the show. You were wearing this same outfit...” Miles closes his eyes, biting his lip for a moment. “You took me back to your hotel and fucked me into the mattress then let me fuck you in the shower the next morning.” Alex hums softly, going fast enough to make the man beside him moan his name. He doesn’t care about the driver that keeps looking back or the fact that he’s hard himself. There’s nothing better than driving Miles Kane insane with lust, especially when he knows the end result.

Miles finally has to admit to himself and to Alex that he can’t take much more. So Alex lets go quickly, leaving him aching. Alex smiles like a hungry wolf, ready to devour and play with its prey. Miles’ cock is still shining from Alex’s spit and he can’t even adjust himself without it sending jolts of electricity throughout his body. Alex can feel the jolts from here as the cab comes to a halt.

Alex fishes his keys out of his pocket and finds Miles’ key, he swiftly unlocks the door, letting himself in and shedding himself of his jacket. Miles, however, is still trying to make it up the steps without begging for a release in the open night air. Alex patiently flicks the kitchen light on and sits on the couch, waiting for Miles who locks the door behind himself and also takes off his jacket. Miles stands in front of him now, his cock bulging against his jeans. Alex looks up, wetting his lips.  
“You know what to do, love.” He tells Miles, unbuttoning his own shirt. Miles take a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. His fingers scratch against his skull momentarily and Alex decided to have pity. He unbuttons Miles’ pants himself, with Miles looming over him.  
Miles eyes look down at his hands working on his pants and they look darker in the dimly lit living room than before in the dark cab. Alex momentarily sees the small path down to his favorite cock, he yanks the pants quickly and attaches his mouth to Miles’ hip bone. Miles’s hard cock bobs and pokes against Alex’s adam’s apple. Alex hums the first verse “Standing Next To Me” softly while nibbling on his skin, making the vibrations against the very tip of Miles’ cock. Miles moans his name loudly before Alex stops, leaning back and looking up at his trembling boyfriend. Miles’ cock was throbbing already while his eyes and hands found Alex’s.  
“Alex, I have truly missed you.” Miles murmurs in the low lights and Alex knows that it’s true by the pang in his own chest.  
“Well, you need to show me how much.” Alex replies, yanking the man down to him. Their lips collide. There will never be a lack of electric passion between them as Miles’ fingers nimbly unbuckle Alex’s pants. Miles can feel how much Alex is straining against the fabric of his dark jeans. But he feels it more when Alex’s hand finds Miles’s cock already. Alex’s cock twitches when Miles groan from deep in his stomach. Miles sinks down to his knees though, looking up at Alex.  
“I need to taste you, Al. Please.” He says softly, freeing his boyfriend out of his briefs.

Alex can hardly argue when Miles wets his lip with his pleading eyes, so he simply nods. The smile that spreads across Miles face is warming, knowing that his boyfriend is so eager makes Alex reach to stroke his cheek once. But Miles halts this loving gesture by quickly dipping his head down to surround Alex’s cock with his mouth, his tongue curling around and quickly flicking up the underside of his shaft.

Alex has to bite his lip hard to hold back a reaction, he can’t allow Miles to have the satisfaction of knowing he’s affected Alex already. But Miles has sped up and is sucking harder, his long fingers splayed out on Alex’s thighs while rubbing soft circles. One hand is slowly sliding up to the crease of his leg and then underneath the hem of Alex’s shirt. He does get a loud moan from Alex when takes the entire of his cock into his mouth with a small gag. Alex knows he’s turned on mostly from the deep throating but filling Miles to the point of gagging makes him want to fuck his mouth. Hard.

Miles’ eyes water slightly as Alex begins to thrust hard into his mouth, holding onto the back of his neck. Alex is is thoroughly enjoying the tightening of Mile’s throat and mouth when he presses too far in but backs off before completely choking his boyfriend. But he still grips his hair hard and thrusts, allowing Miles time to adjust and expertly use his mouth.

Alex can feel the humming and moaning around his cock, quickly sending him over his own edge. His eyes shut tightly and his head rolls back against the couch.

”Don’t-don’t swallow,” He chokes out as his thick, large orgasm spills into Miles’ mouth who never releases his cock. He is barely even able to watch Miles hollow out his cheeks and suck every last drop from Alex. Miles is an obedient lover and doesn’t swallow the large load in his mouth, another fact that makes Alex moan even when done. “Spit it onto your cock and then kiss me.” Miles does just that, Alex’s cum coating his throbbing, veiny cock. Alex’s hand quickly takes control of Miles’ cock as he leans forward to kiss him. Miles moans into his mouth and cups his cheek, kissing back passionately. Alex pumps quickly, wanting to send Miles careen off his edge. “Cum for me, baby. Come on.” Alex murmurs into his mouth, going faster and harder. Miles can barely announce his own climax which lands all over Alex’s stomach and softening cock. Alex smiles and kisses all over Miles’ face and neck before they both have to lean against each for support, chuckling and messy.


End file.
